The 2020 Legend
The 2020 Legend is a current, ongoing event at a kingdom in the isolated island of Athena Island in the Bacific Ocean approximately 550 miles southeast from the coastal city Dilangog. The 2020 Legend is a royal event that started January 2nd, 2020 and is still persists today. King Bazhadrar-Longe retreats to sign autographs for others who are willing to participate on this small island. This event alone has made annual passengers drastically increase from 18,000 to 106,000 passengers a year according to a CIDC report on January 11. Located nevertheless in a tropical climate, many visitors prefer this royal island among the other royal islands ashore. Anyhow has it been so successful, Longe is the host of the royal event heavily known as The 2020 Legend. This event recurs every 3 years, The Legend years tend to have more annual visitors than other years on Athena Island. There is also a devil castle nearby as visitors can enjoy watching a 4D legend movie on the big screen. The 4D Legend Movie: Rummy Legend: At Combat As this was filmed on the same premises as the overall event, this island is very popular overall for not only The Legend royal event but also its’ 4D movie that’s now seen across the fictional world. The plot begins with Longe and his castle as small children can be found playing on the premises. They are brought joy after the wild festivities at being brought to the children as a bus arrives to pick up the children, but they were so distracted with the festivities that they were oblivious that the bus has came. The inside is being shown as the party is beginning to ramp up dramatically as wild music is being played in Longe’s kingdom. Longe attempts forcibly to tell the children that the bus is here, but the children couldn’t hear Longe over the already deafening loud volume on the speakers. This leaves Longe off to some drastic measures, having at one point pretended to collapse his own kingdom to gain the children’s attention. He also shut the power off which cannot be powered on permanently once it has been powered off. However this makes everything worse, this sound claims to reach as far out as the Eastern coast of Blockster United States of America. Longe accidentally sends the devil to his own kingdom, obliterating it even more, causing the children to go unconscious and some even fall off the cliff. The devil then persuades Longe to surrender his life. Being 4D, it could spew out some water on this scene toward the audience. And as the devil shrieks very loudly, this is supposed to shake the audience room if viewed in 4D. They then get into a figh and the children run into the bus panicked, the bus immediately leaves the island with the children on it, however one is left behind stuck in the kingdom just tackling the situation even more. As their fight grew, the children had even more panic. Longe dropped his powerful strength down the ditch, causing the devil to chuckle at extreme sounds, shaking the audience yet again. The fight was over when Longe dropped unconscious. Children very afraid of ever returning, the movie ends as the island blows up with no remaining land in the area. At the end the movie claims to have taken place in 1762 though the movie was in color and 4D, likely suggesting a late 2000s date.